<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home Bucky by Redandblack2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014009">Welcome Home Bucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002'>Redandblack2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Do not post on another site, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an edited version of a previously posted fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina hung up the phone with Bucky and starts to get ready. He was almost home from a week-long mission and he sounded tired. No matter how long they had been together it just didn't get any easier.</p>
<p><br/>When Bucky walks in after debriefing, he finds Tina kneeling on the carpet by the couch in nothing but a pair of black Louboutin heels, a red and black lace bra and panty set and her collar.</p>
<p><br/>“Well if that isn't a sight for sore eyes? My girl is all nice and ready for me. If I had known this is what I would see when I got home, I'd’ve beat those AIM assholes a lot faster,” he says as he walks, no struts, over to her.</p>
<p><br/>He leans down and as he goes to kiss her, he murmurs “Hi baby” right before he takes possession of her mouth. There is no doubt in her mind then that he is ready to play.</p>
<p><br/>When he releases her mouth from his bruising grip he sits down on the couch and pats his thigh. She slides her hands up his legs, leaning in to nuzzle at his covered cock. He reaches behind her, slipping his hand under her panties and laughs.</p>
<p><br/>“You really are ready to play, ain't ya baby,” he says, nudging the plug in her ass. He keeps playing with it, sliding it out some and back it as Tina finally gets his cock out.</p>
<p><br/>When she finally gets it in her mouth, Bucky takes his hand away from her ass, leans back and sighs, “Let the games begin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>